tslocacfandomcom-20200214-history
TSLOCAC 2
What Is It TSLOCAC 2, otherwise known as The Suite Life of Chris and Cady 2: The Tale of the Notorious Lucy, is a semi-spin off sequel for TSLOCAC 1. How It Started Noveen and Rach were talking during Spamfest of the PHC. They were discussing TSLOCAC and how Lucy had no character whatsoever besides resurrecting Cadane. Rach threw out the idea of loosely basing it off of the Courage the Cowardly Dog episode "The Mask." Noveen and Rach remembered that Jesse from Hunie Pop was technically the same person as Lucy due to the banana sets for RedTube. Since Rach had played Hunie Pop at one point, they remembered that there was some sort of romance between Lola and Jesse, so they decided to create the character Juni for the story. They then began writing the story. Writing/Editing Rach and Noveen had no real plan for writing it besides the basic idea of basing it off of "The Mask." They just wrote it, adding anything that came to mind. They took a little over two days to write the whole thing. When it was done, they did little to no editing to fix any errors or plotholes. Noveen did fix some of it at one point when animating. Animating it took 2 months. Rach watched Noveen draw some of it. Noveen was very lazy and not very motivated to draw it which is why it took so long. Due to this, the script was not memorized by Noveen 100% accurately. This was a good thing though, seeing how Noveen and Rach had both memorized the script to TSLOCAC completely. Rach was unable to do any voice acting until late December. They would record scenes at a time, then record and edit voices for a character for the rest of the story. Some of the voices changed due the long period between TSLOCAC and this spin off, such as Lucy's voice. When they needed a break from speaking, Rach would begin editing the video for whatever voices were finished. After all of the voices were added as well as some sound effects, they added the music that they felt was fit for the scenes. The editing and the voice acting all together took almost 2 days. Better Plot Rach, the character, was playing Hunie Pop until the computer turns off by itself. Rose Quartz, Rach's mom, calls them down to come and eat dinner. As they are about to eat, Juni arrives at their house. The family allows her to stay for the night and Rach gives her a tour of the house after dinner. Juni knocks Rach out with a hammer when they look at Rach's room. The hammer bounces off of Rach's head and hits the power button on the computer. It turns on to reveal Jesse of Hunie Pop making sex noises, which makes Juni cry. In a spell of anger and sadness, Juni throws the computer out of the window, destroying it. Rach is very upset as they run out to see the damage that has been done. As they sulk, they overhear Juni talking to herself about Lucy. Rach realizes that Jesse from HuniePop was played by Lucy and confront Juni about it. Juni tells them the story about Lucy being Juni's girlfriend, them both being models for Hunie Pop, and how Lucy left Juni for Pewdiepie to be finacially stable. Juni convinces Rach to walk to the jungle where Pewdiepie and Lucy live. Rach starts the journey and takes 17.5 days to get to the jungle of Last Tuesdaynia. There, they meet Juni who lied about only being able to walk to the jungle. Rach is angered, but ignores it in the end. Juni and Rach begin searching through the jungle until they are captured by the guys from Smosh. They take them to the hideout of Pewdiepie and Lucy. Pewdiepie and Lucy are arguing about the banana sets they make for RedTube, but Pewdiepie cuts it short because he has to go to harvest more bananas. He leaves with Smosh as Rach and Juni wake up. Lucy and Juni rejoice about being together again. Lucy tries to save them by escaping, but they are stopped by Pewdiepie. They had finished harvesting early because Smosh had sensed that they were awake. Pewdiepie give them a donut and the Smosh guys kill each other over it. Lucy and Pewdiepie have another argument. Rach comes up with an idea of how to kill Pewdiepie. They ask why Pewdiepie left Marzia for making stupid porn. This overwhelms Pewdiepie, causing him to explode, revealing he was just a robot. Blake comes from the shadows and tell Juni, Rach, and Lucy about his evil plan to get revenge on everybody around him by killing them or ruining their lives. He leaves to go annoy people on the PHC, and Juni, Rach and Lucy try to come with a plan on what to do to stop him. They decide to resurrect Noveen because he is the only one who knows all of his weaknesses. Noveen is resurrected and tell them all that a bomb needs to be created to destroy Blake. They create a bomb and Rach leaves with Noveen to go destroy the PHC. They detonate the bomb and leave. Juni and Lucy fuse and run off into the sunset. Noveen leaves as well. Rach decides to walk home, taking 17.5 days to get there. Rach's mom asks them about their day and Jasper, Rach's other mom, says it was probably gay. Rach agrees and the video ends there. Aftermath Rach and Noveen were somewhat proud of TTOTNL. They advertised it as much as they could on ABP. People on the PHC also enjoyed it. Even Blake, the worst piece of shit ever, thought it was okay. But, Rach and Noveen don't care about his opinion. They are just proud of their work. They were so proud that extra art was released, Rach uploaded the full version of the Africa nightcore, and posted a .zip file containing EVERY SINGLE INDIVIDUAL FILE FOR THE VIDEO. Even though they were happy with TTOTNL, it is unknown if they will continue creating stories for the TSLOCAC universe.] Writers * Rach * Noveen